


Clothes Make the Man (Come)

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: badbadbathhouse, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji's got a thing for how good Yosuke looks in his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man (Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji gets turned on by the way Yosuke looks in his clothing._

Souji never really thought about clothing. He had good fashion sense, he supposed, but as long as he looked presentable there were other things to worry about and other things to judge people on – not that he tried to judge people, of course, but a girl looking good in a dress didn't make up for a terrible personality and a guy who had holes in his jeans might be worth dating. So, although he appreciated a well-designed outfit, clothes were, for the most part, pretty null for Souji.

Until he set eyes on Yosuke.

Then things got really awkward, really fast. Like, getting aroused – really aroused; sorry I have to go to the bathroom aroused – on the first day of school by the sight of a total stranger awkward.

Things just got worse from there. Or better? The point was, he got to see Yosuke in more clothing and everything he wore – _every single thing_ , Souji couldn't believe it, it wasn't fair – made him so hot that it was a miracle he was able to keep any composure around Yosuke at all. And, holy shit, when he saw Yosuke and his Shadow in the same room…

His wrist actually hurt for the next few days (and his conscience because, you know, he'd jerked off to thoughts of the embodiment of his friend's repressed feelings, but, well, he wouldn't have done it if the Shadow hadn't been so hot. Imagining it wearing that red scarf had not helped in the slightest, although it was over a week before he needed to think of anything else).

He did a pretty good job at hiding it at first. He was able to pass off wanting to run his hands over Yosuke's shirt as removing dirt from his shoulders and back and chest (amazing how much dirt Yosuke got on him), and if he lingered too long – or stared, he had to stop staring (at least so openly) – Yosuke laughed nervously and cracked a joke and didn’t think twice about it. Which, to be honest, probably wasn't the best way to go because it just made Souji bolder.

He loitered around Junes while Yosuke was on the clock and found reasons to be in the same aisle so he could admire that apron. He learned that sitting across from Yosuke at their special table allowed him to stare without being noticed too much (much less than constantly being turned sideways anyway). He decided, after realizing Yosuke could even pull off the track suits they'd been forced to wear on the camping trip, that if he didn't do something about this soon, he was going to be hard for the rest of his stay in Inaba.

But how to tell a guy – especially a guy like Yosuke, who could be pretty touchy – that not only was Souji attracted to him but that his entire wardrobe made Souji fantasize about being bent over a table and fucked while Yosuke rocked those damn red pants and that T-shirt and please, god, wear the headphones while we do it?

Souji liked to think he was pretty smart but he couldn't figure that one out, and he knew he'd have to soon because he was starting to slip up. He could only compliment Yosuke's fashion sense and reach into his pockets for change so many times before he got suspicious, after all.

And then Yosuke invited him over to his house, and Souji, because he was an idiot sometimes, said yes.

"Sorry it's so damn messy," Yosuke said, kicking a pile of odds and ends aside as they stepped into his room. "I've been meaning to clean but Teddie wants to look at every single thing I own and he never puts anything away."

"That's fine," Souji said, poking at a rolled up ball of paper on Yosuke's cluttered desk. "You could just put these in the trash, you know."

"Oh, uh…" Yosuke shot forward and gathered them up, face red. "Yeah, I should. Let me throw these away and—"

"Yosuke, can I use the stove?"

"What? Hell no, Ted! Sorry, partner, I'll be right back."

Souji looked around the room some more while Yosuke was gone – lots of posters, CDs, a big mirror on one wall – and eventually found himself in front of the closet. That was…less invasive than looking in the dresser, right? Yosuke might have something dirty hidden in there (tempting; Souji made a note to look in it afterwards). Anyway, he was just going to take a glance, maybe see if he could find a shirt with a tag still attached and see where Yosuke bought his clothes.

But a glance turned into pulling things out and examining them and that turned into holding shirts up to his chest and looking at himself in the mirror. Not because he thought he'd look good in some of them – although the idea of wearing Yosuke's clothes was attractive; maybe he could borrow an outfit. And, uh, wash it afterwards, of course, probably a couple of times – but because doing so allowed him to visualize how they'd look on Yosuke better, which, well, he shouldn't have done, at least not in Yosuke's room because his thoughts went right to the gutter.

By the time Yosuke came back upstairs, muttering about burnt ramen and stupid bears who couldn't read directions, Souji was red-faced and harder than he'd been in days and planning on a way to get Yosuke to try on every single outfit he owned without coming off as weird (maybe if he just said it was a command as leader?).

He didn't actually notice Yosuke was in the room until he heard the door shut. Then he turned around and, as a guilty afterthought, shoved the shirt he'd been holding (not the first one – that was in a growing pile on the bed) behind his back. "Did you finishing helping Teddie?"

"Yeah, he was hungry so I made him something to eat." Yosuke glanced at the bed, the closet, and back to Souji. Or, more specifically, the really obvious bulge in Souji's pants. Damn his decision to wear slacks today. "I've got good tastes in clothes, don't I?"

"Huh?" Out of all the responses he was expecting, that was not one of them.

"The closet." Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck. "It was…kind of why I invited you over."

"So I could go through your clothes," Souji said, unsure if he understood this right.

"You're always talking about my shirt or my pants or…" Was he? Looking back, he had been mentioning even Yosuke's school uniform a lot lately (Souji didn't know he'd had a thing for that uniform until he saw Yosuke in it. Made classes a little awkward). "So I thought you'd like to come see what else I own."

"I… It's a good wardrobe," Souji said.

"You…want me to try something on?" Yosuke smiled, a hesitantly cocky curve of his lips.

"Yes. Please. Wear…" Souji looked at the shirt in his hands, decided it wasn't good enough, and dragged something out of the pile he'd already gone through. "Wear this and, uh…"

"Pants too?"

Too many choices; Souji wanted Yosuke to wear everything. Why didn't he have a clone or something? He decided on a pair, and after tossing them to Yosuke, rocked back on his heels and watched shamelessly as he changed. Seeing him in his boxers was good but in the new outfit—

"Can I touch…?" Souji stretched a hand out.

Yosuke looked away self-consciously. "Sure."

Souji meant to go slowly and not be creepy about it, but once his hands were on Yosuke's shirt he couldn't stop himself from just…moaning and balling it and sliding his palms down his pants and, shit, he couldn't have both hands in Yosuke's pockets and touch him, so he compromised by leaving one hand in his front pocket – "Partner, that's—that's not change." – and exploring him with the other.

"Sorry," he said, "this must be really weird for you. I mean, they're just clothes but, ugh, I don't know. You—ugh."

"No, it's… It's actually pretty nice." Yosuke put his hands on Souji's waist and his thigh between his legs. "But it's not just the outfit, right?"

Souji pressed against it eagerly. "No, no way," he said. "I've liked you for a really long time. Since I got here, basically."

"Oh?" Yosuke kissed his neck and gave an experimental suck. "Me too."

"I'm really glad to hear that." Back pockets. Souji shoved his hands down Yosuke's back pockets and moved his hips forward. "Yeah, I like you but when you wear, damn, just about anything, I can't… Fuck me. Please."

"Haha." Yosuke laughed, nervous and aroused, against Souji's neck. "I don’t know how. I mean, I do, kind of, but I'd probably suck at it without preparing and Teddie's downstairs." When Souji whined, he added, "But I've got an idea."

The idea involved taking Souji's hand off of him. He wasn't sure he liked it until the rest was revealed: getting on his knees in front of the mirror and bending over so he could see Yosuke situated behind him, and having his pants shoved down so Yosuke could jerk him off. The whole time, Yosuke rocked against his ass and Souji watched his reflection so he could take in the best part – Yosuke didn't remove a single stitch of clothing, only bothering to undo his fly and lower his pants enough that he could feel Souji through his boxers.

Souji couldn't really manage words at this point. Seeing his red, panting face in the mirror – composure, didn’t he use to have composure at one point? – Yosuke smiled a little more confidently.

"You know," he said, "if you really want me to fuck you next time, I'll wear whatever you want. I won't take it off either; I'll do it just like this."

Worked up like he was, that was all Souji needed to hear to come messily over Yosuke's hand. Yosuke got himself off by leaning low over his back and thrusting hard, hissing, "Fuck, Souji," as he finished. Souji didn’t complain about his weight when he draped himself over him, enjoying the pleasant, hazy afterglow and the way Yosuke was gasping against his ear.

That, however, proved much less enjoyable as the doorknob turned – "Are you guys okay? I heard—" – and Yosuke shot up and yelled, "Dammit, Teddie, you open that door and I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh!" Souji would envision the offended look on Teddie's face even without seeing him. "How rude! Sensei, did you hear what he said to me?"

"How rude," Souji repeated, sitting up and leaning back against Yosuke, eyes still on the mirror. "We'll make it up to you later, just go back downstairs please."

"If Sensei says so…"

"Thank god," Yosuke said after he left. "I don't know how I'd explain this to him."

"You really don't think this is odd?" Souji asked, glancing at him. "I mean, I got off because of your clothes."

"That depends: is in me in the clothes or are you just really attracted to my shirt? You were holding it pretty tightly earlier."

"It's you in the shirt," Souji said. "Just…ugh, you know how to put an outfit together."

"Then I don't mind." Yosuke wrapped his arms around him and kissed his ear. "Actually…do you want to go shopping with me later this week? I'll try stuff on for you."

"Oh, that's not fair," Souji said, but he agreed, of course.

He resolved a few days later, after Yosuke got him embarrassingly aroused in the department store, that he had to uncover Yosuke's kink so he could exploit it as well. It was only fair.

But only once he got Kanji to make Yosuke a scarf.


End file.
